


The Nap

by Secret_Universe



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Napping, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fosters Gang go on a picnic. Neros is just desperate for a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nap

The tiny dark blue blob, with a head of messy green hair, smiled as he snuggled into the back of a bird... plane... plant thing. AKA his mother, Coco. He blinked as she nuzzled her little son gently with her beak to awaken him. He only yawned in return and settled back down to go back to sleep... until two baby blue arms plucked him off the Imaginary bird creature; Bloo, his father.

"Wake up, Neros. we got a big day today and we don't want to sleep through the whole day, do we?" Bloo smiled, hugging his son close. Neros let out a small groan. Wilt, peeking over Bloo's shoulder, frowned a little.

"I don't know, Bloo. He doesn't look so good, maybe he should rest a little bit longer if that's okay with you."

"I know what you mean Wilt, but the kid's got to get some exercise once in a while." He set the tiny blob on the picnic blanket that was spread out. "Plus, he's getting a bit too heavy for Coco to be carrying him every 24/7." He turned to his wife, "How's your back doing?"

"Co co." She replied, bending back a bit till a small noise was heard. Bloo cringed a bit, "That sounded like that smarted."

"Coco coco co."

"Hey, Wilt. Think you can keep an eye on the...?"

"Sure thing, Bloo."

Neros, still seated where he was, began to wobble forward and jerked back up trying to stay awake. But he really wanted to sleep, didn't feel at all like playing. He crawled around, looking for a nice resting place and almost tripped over four long red fingers, looking up to see the huge grin of the lanky friend.

"Aw, hey buddy." Wilt smiled, scooping up Neros in his hand and kneeling, "Did you want to sit with Uncle Wilt for awhile?" The response he got was the blob suddenly scrambling over his arm and to his head.

"Hey, wh-? Ow! No, Neros! No, that's not okay! I'm sorry, what are you trying to-?" He paused, noticing how Neros now clinging to his back was trying to get cozy but to no avail. It felt nothing like Coco's.

"Oh..." Wilt scooped Neros again. "Sorry buddy, but you're not gonna find what you're looking for on me." Looking around, his good eye caught sight of the pillow near the blanket. "Ah!" Holding Neros in his stub, Wilt fixed up the pillow and blanket so it looked like a little bed and set the small Imaginary into it.

"This should do the trick. Is that okay?" The tiny blob settled into it smiling, giving Wilt his answer. "Great." He then went to see if any help was needed to carry the picnic baskets.

Neros hummed, snuggling into the pillow... but awoke when he heard loud panting and came face to face with one of the Imaginary dogs, Chewy. The dog barked and licked Neros numerous times, till the blob growled at him but this only caused the dog to grab him, toss him a bit and throw him off a little bit. He wasn't hurt, but grimaced being covered in slobber and was still upset from not being able to sleep. Then, two large furry purple arms quickly scooped him up.

"Aye carumba! Senor Neros, are you alright?" Eduardo inspected the child and sighed with relief, wiping him off a bit. "You is okay, you just got a little bit of Chewy's asador on you." He then gave a scolding look towards his pet, " _bad_ Senor Chewy."

"Coco?"

"What's going on, big guy?" Bloo asked, coming up with Coco next to him.

Eduardo turned to his aimgos, "I found Senor Neros. Chewy mistaken him for chew toy again."

Bloo frowned, looking at his son, "Aw, poor little g- whoa!"

"Co!"

The second he noticed his mom standing nearby, Neros made a quick leap in action clinging tightly to her back despite her protests. Bloo also tried to get him off her, "Neros! You can't do this anymore!" He tried pulling him off but Neros stuck fast. "Neros, I know you like being with mommy but you can't just hang out on mommy's back anymore. You're getting too heavy for her."

The tiny blob growled.

"Don't you sass me, young man!" Bloo thought for a moment, on how to convince his kid to... "Got it!" He leaned over, whispering something to Coco who smiled and nodded. She then laid a purple plastic egg which Bloo opened and with a swift move, removed Neros from Coco and into... a pouch that hung around Coco's neck.

She nodded, "Coco co coco co co co."

"Yeah, it is a surprise we haven't thought of this the first time." Bloo then turned his attention to Neros, "How do you like it, kiddo?"

Neros looked thoughtful, feeling at the pouch he was placed in. Felt like his mother... was scented like his mother... with a small sigh, he snuggled deep into it, finally getting the sleep he needed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bloo wiped his forehead, sitting down with Coco, "Glad we got that solved out, right Coco?"

"Coco..." She nuzzled her head on top of her husband's, as the two cuddled together...

"I'm sorry, what got solved out?"

"Si, and where did funny looking purse come from?"


End file.
